


San Diego

by Icecat62



Series: San Diego [1]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's so special about San Diego?</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Diego

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Johnny's Green Pen 200 Club.

"Roy, do you think a long distance relationship can work?"

"It depends. How far is far?"

"San Diego."

"Well...that's not too far. What's her name?"

"Huh?"

"The girl you're seeing in San Diego."

"Her name's Kristen."

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"About...seven months."

Roy was surprised. "Seven months?"

"Uh huh." Gage paused for a second. Here was the big problem with his question.

"Do you think a marriage could make it at that distance?"

Roy looked quickly at Gage, then he pulled the squad off to the side of  
the road.

"You're going to marry her?"

"I'm thinkin' about it."

"How come you've never told me about her before?"

He could see that Roy was hurt. "I don't know. I guess I was gettin' tired of all the jokes at the station. I figured if she dumped me, no one would have to ever know."

"Johnny, getting married is serious."

Gage smiled nervously. "Yeah, I know."

"So when do Joanne and I get to meet her?"

"Maybe next weekend."

"Why not this weekend?"

Taking a deep breath, Gage pulled a small box from his pocket.

"This weekend?!"

"Yeah."

"She's the one then?"

"If she says yes she is."

END


End file.
